dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Dozerfleet Productions
The following is about Dozerfleet Productions as a unified entity. For other uses of "Dozerfleet," see Dozerfleet (disambiguation) Dozerfleet Productions is an independent entertainment think tank and warehouse founded on October 12th of 1994, receiving its current name in May of 2006. It has several outlets for entertainment purposes, including a Mod The Sims outlet. Showcases of Dozerfleet content are on Am I Right as well. Dozerfleet Productions also has DozerfleetWiki and four other major divisions. History The very beginnings of Dozerfleet Productions were in November of 1993. * By 1988, the would-be founder had decided after studying several movies and TV shows that it would be his dream to enter the entertainment business. * The initial idea was through drawings and sketches, which later gave way to a combination of these with short stories and later scripts and novellas. * The first collection would be started on October 12th of 1994. A year later, in August of 1996, the first real name was given for the collection: Flamingo Entertainment. This would change to Cormorant Entertainment in August of 1997 and would again change to its current name of Dozerfleet in May of 2006. * The name change from Cormorant to Dozerfleet was inspired by numerous things. Among them was the fact that the founder had outgrown the "Cormorant" name and design scheme. Another was the founder's fascination with the artwork for Batman Begins. * The name of "Dozerfleet" was inspired by the fact that the nickname given to the founder of Dozerfleet while rollerblading at the Edru's Skating Rink in Holt, MI in the winters of 1998 and 1999 was "The Bulldozer," due to the fact that anyone who collided with him usually was "plowed down" in the attempt. The first to use this nickname for the founder was Kenny McCollar; who attended the same high school as the founder of Dozerfleet, yet would later relocate to Chicago. * In November of 2007, after several failed attempts at getting a dedicated HTML host, the Dozerfleet Forum was added as a place for public discussion about Dozerfleet content past, present, and future. Dozerfleet's position Dozerfleet's goal is to is to provide concept-rich entertainment that lives up to being "in the world, but not of it." It aims at filtering out what it sees as the worst of the Hollywood scene, without compromising the better aspects. Divisions Dozerfleet Literature Main article: Dozerfleet Literature In addition to doing concept art and even some audio mixing, the large focus of Dozerfleet Productions is around writing the novelettes, scripts, and items of that nature that are felt would best translate one day into deep and thoughtful movies and videos. Dozerfleet Literature also storehouses the literary necessities for the creation of other works for other Dozerfleet divisions. Dozerfleet Literature houses the poetry of Michael Hayes on DozerfleetWiki under the brand Tri-Sola Poetry. Dozerfleet Comics Main article: Dozerfleet Comics Dozerfleet Comics is the division which houses all the comics, particularly webcomics, that are created by Dozerfleet Productions. It is the center that manages comic book characters created for Dozerfleet purposes. Stories that fit into this category include Dozerfleet's adaptation of Nathaniel Hawthorne's Gray Champion into a superhero character, as well as the Sims comics about Ciem. Most of the actual webomics themselves are stored in the virtual warehouse called DozerfleetWeb, which manages all web content for the official Dozerfleet website. For actual division purposes though, these comics are still listed as belonging to Dozerfleet Comics. Dozerfleet Records Main article: Dozerfleet Records The subsidiary known as Dozerfleet Records is primarily centered around the audio needs of Dozerfleet Productions. These include the management of lyrics listings and recordings of songs by Every Ape and His Brother and the hosting of articles pertaining to bands such as Unlisted that are of particular interest to the Dozerfleet founder. Dozerfleet Records also records and/or manages the recordings done for DozerfleetTV programs such as Stationery Voyagers. DozerfleetTV Main article: DozerfleetTV DozerfleetTV is the primary destination of most Dozerfleet creations once they have reached maturity. This section is in charge of distribution, and is currently primarily active on YouTube through the Dozerfleet Channel. It is also the brand for all pitched series concepts, such as Stationery Voyagers and Snakes on a Plane: The Animated Series. In this regard, DozerfleetTV crosses over with Dozerfleet Literature, Dozerfleet Comics, and Dozerfleet Records to produce distributable content, or else sell it to a production company capable of the same, given the specific needs of the item being promoted. DozerfleetTV has so far succeeded in the release of The Blue Face Film Strips, some content related to The Trapezoid Kids, Mutt Mackley and Gambino Penguin's "Somewhere I Belong", and Farewell Graduate: A Day at the Open House on YouTube and other similar media. The Dozerfleet Blog Main article: The Dozerfleet Blog This is the newest entry to the Dozerfleet Web Network family. It will replace many functions once held by The Dozerfleet Forum. It began on February 17th of 2011, as a response to the need to streamline public interaction and discussion. Being on Blogspot, the new site has the potential to stir up more traffic than the forum it replaced. Also, Blogger makes Blogspot skinning a breeze compared to the complications of maintaining a skin on Forumotion. The blog was viewed as an all-around better investment. Content that cannot safely go on a blog was moved to this wiki, while everything acceptable for a blog was moved there. In a way, the blog also takes over many functions that used to be served by the MySpace page, with exception that there is no resume. The Dozerfleet founder's resume can be found here or at LinkedIn. Other MySpace Dozerfleet's MySpace page contained a resumé for the founder, as well as miscellaneous trivia and news updates from time to time. Here, the founder succeeded at making contact with several other names in entertainment, including Odd Austin, Weird Al, Kelly Stables, and Unlisted. The MySpace page's account was canceled on Thursday, April 16th of 2009 at 4:47 PM EDT. Recovered Wikipedia content From time to time, material that was of interest to the founder of Dozerfleet that is/was threatened with deletion on Wikipedia was backed up on the now-defunct DozerfleetWiki 1 so that the original contributors still had a place to point to. By rescuing information that didn't stay on Wikipedia, others could have seen the need to have their own personal wikis. An example would be the "Inaccurate Media Reports of the Virginia Tech Massacre" article that caused much heated debate on Wikipedia. Another was the Pirates vs. Ninjas debate. Such things have been moved to the Dozerfleet Forum as of December of 2008. The Dozerfleet Forum Main article: Dozerfleet Forum An affiliate of Dozerfleet Web since November of 2008, the Dozerfleet Forum was added as a place for the public to discuss topics on interest to them regarding Dozerfleet titles. It was eventually replaced by The Dozerfleet Blog, due to the maintenance required to maintain an entire message board as opposed to a blog on Blogger. Ratings System Main article: Dozerfleet ratings system Dozerfleet has its own ratings system, first designed in 2005 for purposes of letting content readers know what to expect. This is particularly used for the web comics of Dozerfleet Comics. Category:Dozerfleet divisions